Semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated to meet the requirements of customers, e.g., in order to provide high performance and low cost. The integration density of the semiconductor devices is a factor that may directly influence the cost of the semiconductor devices. Thus, the semiconductor devices have been continuously scaled down.